A Bitter Farewell
by SilverFang555
Summary: After the Gokaigers' final battle, something will happen that will change between two of the crew-mates. AU to episode 51 Gai/Ahim.


**Hello FanFiction! **

**I'm here with a Gokaiger AU fic! At least I hope I can call it that (T.T)! It takes place almost right after the defeat of Ackdos Gil, the Zangyack emperor. This was also sitting on my desk and I didn't know whether to post this or not but let me know what you guys think.**

**Be warned! Someone is biting the dust!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_. It belongs to Toei Co. and all of its subsidiaries.**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

...

The black emperor was about to charge the six pirates with all of his fury and hate. Noticing his teammates were at the last reserves of strength, the silver pirate took the team's buster and leapt forward, jamming into the emperor's chest. Before he could make any footing however-

[SLASH]

The silver pirate looked down at his ribcage to see that the emperor had stabbed him with one of his claws.

"_I'm n-not dying! Your p-planet will be mine!_" the emperor grunted quietly to the silver pirate, twisting the claw into the pirates ribcage slowly.

"N-No! Today y-your universal t-tyrany ends..._NOW_!" the silver pirate shouted before twisting the key on the buster activating the final blast.

"_Special...Charge!_" a voice from the buster sounded alerting the silver pirate's teammates to support him. As the other four keys in the buster sprung in place, the silver pirate pulled the trigger and the blast that looked like their ship rammed straight into the emperor's chest and out of his back, "_Showy Wave!_"

[BOOM]

"_Damn...you...Gokaigers!_" the last words the Zangyack emperor, Ackdos Gill, yelled as he was destroyed in a fiery explosion.

After the realization that the emperor had been defeated, the six collapsed in elation and exhaustion, canceling their transformations and showing them in bruises and bandages. For one of the six, he felt that the reason for his powers and what he set out to do was accomplished. As he looked into the sky, he felt something wrong as his vision was getting blurry. Before he knew it his body completely shut down on him. He didn't necessarily know what to do, after all, during the fight, he suffered from a lot of damage. It is possible that the strain on his body was finally taking a toll on him. The last bit of his strength went into his arm to feel his shirt before looking to see that there was more blood than he thought.

"_I guess there's always a price for being overzealous, but I don't want to leave, not yet! Everyone! Ahim-san!_" his thoughts fell upon deaf ears as the last thing he saw were the five silhouettes of his friends and teammates.

"Man, that was taxing!" yelled Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed), as he got off the floor and stretched his arms, "I don't know about you guys but beating the crap out of somebody always makes me hungry!"

"Only _you_ would get hungry after fighting someone like _that_..." Joe (GokaiBlue) gave a smirk after hearing hearing Marvelous's comment and brushed off his tattered jacket.

"Well I guess it's time to find Navi and get the Galleon repaired, right?" Luka (GokaiYellow) asked, while helping up Ahim (GokaiPink).

"Yeah, come on Gai," Don (GokaiGreen) said before walking over to Gai (GokaiSilver), who was still on the floor, and giving him a gentle nudge, to which he didn't respond. Then a look of frightened horror went across his face when he saw the blood-stained shirt. He then began to try and shake him, "Gai! Gai! GAI! WAKE UP!"

The other four saw that Don had been yelling to Gai to wake him up. As they surrounded the two, Marvelous threatened, "Gai, if this a joke, it isn't funny..."

All of a sudden, Gai faintly opened his eyes to the five, "E-Every...one...I-I'm...s-sorry...", and just as quickly as he said that eyes shut again with him not breathing.

"Gai...is..." Don checked his pulse but couldn't finish the rest but judging the looks of the other four, they could finish what he was going to say. Marvelous began to get frustrated, while Joe looked away from the lifeless body of his comrade. Don frantically tried to see if he could do anything but Luka put her hand on one of Don's and told him to stop.

"G-Gai-san..." Ahim whispered behind her hands as tears began to form in her eyes. The sight of his condition made her collapse to her knees as she began to cry softly.

...

"W-Where am I?" Gai asked as he looked around in nothing but pitch blackness. It was then a bright light began to engulf the area until it revealed a familiar grassy area filled with stone tablets. In an instant, he remembered that this was the same place that he received his powers from DragonRanger, TimeFire, and AbareKiller.

"No...this has to be some kind of mistake..." Gai tried not to see the possible inevitability.

"You're back a lot sooner than I expected..." Gai turned to see a man wearing a long white trench-coat.

"A-AbareKiller-san!" Gai was surprised to see him again.

"Relax, you can call me Mikoto," he was trying to calm the young man down.

"Why am I back here?" Gai asked him, knowing the reason why.

"When I gave you the GokaiCellular and Ranger Key, I told you to fight to your heart's content and become the greatest hero. I didn't think to account for your own recklessness in you actually achieving it. The strain of your last few battles took a major toll on your body," Mikoto briefly explained to him.

"So...I...did..." Gai sunk his head, realizing what happened.

"Why the long face? You've been a _thrilling_ and _exciting_ hero from beginning to end!" Mikoto walked over to the sullen hero and patted his shoulder.

"He probably left behind a cute girl who he was too chicken to tell his feelings too..." a voice said that Mikoto and Gai turned to see a man, slightly older than Mikoto, wearing a black collared shirt and white dress pants smoking a cigarette.

"Y-Yuki Gai-san!" Gai's knowledge kicked in almost immediately after seeing the dead senshi from _Chojin Sentai Jetman_.

"So Burai and Naoto weren't kidding when they said this kid knew his stuff," Yuki smirked as blew a puff of smoke, "But then again, I saw him in action, so it doesn't surprise me."

"I thought you were stuck in a long card game with a celestial being," Mikoto looked at him, raising his eyebrows.

"I decided to come over here to see our newest resident...no hard feelings about you not seeing me last time but I needed to give your stubborn and thickheaded captain some advice," Yuki extended a hand to Ikari, "Besides, you had others to teach you."

"It's a honor to finally meet you Yuki-sempai," Ikari brushed his hand off before shaking Yuki's hand.

"_So_, who's the girl? You can tell me..." Yuki smirked at a now reddening Ikari.

"W-What?! N-No...you've got it wrong! Ahim-san is just-!" Ikari tried to dissuade him until Ahim's name came out and he just kept getting redder.

"So the pirate apprentice falls for the orphaned princess...that's _interesting_, to say the least..." Yuki pondered aloud.

"Still, having the resolve to destroy Zangyack and bringing peace to the universe is a feat within itself," Mikoto pointed out to the both of them.

"Yeah, but my team...my friends...Ahim-san..." Gai began to trail off.

...

It was dead silence on the Galleon that night. Marvelous sat in his chair, trying his best not lash out on anybody. Joe was on the deck, practicing his sword techniques while on top the lookout, Luka was looking at the stars. Don stayed in the hold, trying to keep himself busy by making new gadgets. Ahim was in the kitchen making tea for everyone when she realized she made six cups. She then took the sixth cup off the tray and worked her way down to the hold to give Don his cup.

"Doc-san, your tea," Ahim said placing on the table, seeing that he kept working on a new gadget.

"Ahim, thank you," He turned to face her seeing she almost made it up the stairs and she nodded at him before leaving. He then got back to what he was working on, "It has got to be harder on her than anyone else on this ship..."

She made it up to the deck, placing two cups for Joe and Luka before going back inside. Luka stopped from her stargazing when she heard the door close and came down from the lookout to see Joe still swiping away at his saber.

"Joe, Ahim left some tea for us!" Luka called out to him.

"Normally she would let us know," Joe thought aloud.

"Maybe it's because of what happened earlier," Luka said to him.

"Did you really think _that_ was going to happen?" Joe asked quietly.

"No...it's actually kind of quiet here without _him_..." Luka said looking at her cup.

"I kind of miss it..." Joe muttered before taking a sip.

Ahim then worked her way into the main room, leaving a cup for Marvelous before hurrying back into the kitchen. Navi noticed this and flew over to the captain's chair to give him a nudge.

"_Marvelous! Ahim-_" The mechanical bird could only get so much out.

"Bird! I'm not blind!" he grabbed her from out of the air and began to shake her. As she broke free, she flew into a bunch of books on the table, causing one of them to slide over by Marvelous's foot. He took a glance and saw that it was one of Gai's handmade '_Super Sentai Legacy_' books that he would always try to get them to check out when needing to figure out one of Navi's bizarre clues to find the Greater Powers. He picked it up and begin to skim through it, noting that Gai spent a lot of time and effort making these. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head, "Wait! This could work!"

"_What do you mean exactly?_" Navi spun around dizzily.

"Gai has catalogued everything pertaining to Super Sentai in these, right? What if there are others who came back to life? We could maybe use those methods they used to bring Gai back!" Marvelous then began frantically searching through the book looking for some kind of answers. He then took note of three specific entries, and a realization came to him that made him angry. He then slammed the book on the table and sat back in his chair.

"_Marvelous...what is wrong?_" Navi became worried.

"Take a look at the _Zyuranger_, _Timeranger_, and _Abaranger_ entries and name off the sixth rangers!" Marvelous yelled, his face covered by one of his hands.

"_Okay...for Zyuranger, it's the green guy, DragonRanger; for Timeranger, the guy that looks like the red one, TimeFire; and the last one Abaranger, the guy in white who doesn't have the symbol like the others, AbareKiller. Okay so why did-? Wait, I heard those three specific names before!_" Navi looked through the book and then turned to Marvelous.

"Yes, those three are distinct in being antagonistic to their respective teams, dying before the final battle, and the same three who gave Gai his powers and _GoZyuJin_!" Marvelous said gritting his teeth.

"_But there was no way that they would've known that Gai would have shared the same fate as them when they gave him his powers!_" Navi tried to calm him down.

"I know that but this is just messed up! The kid finally was able to achieve his dream! This _shouldn't_ have happened!" he pounded his fist on the table the was next to his chair.

"_You have to remember that him becoming a hero was to protect those who weren't able to..._" Navi noted to the captain.

"Yeah, but he still needed to be tested...I thought he was thinking of this like some kind of game...but he was serious in protecting Earth like his predecessors..." Marvelous said as he picked up Gai's GokaiCellular and GokaiSilver Ranger Key...

In Ahim's room, she sat on her bed looking at the wall remembering what Gai told her before they entered the final battle...

-_Flashback_-

_It was going to be a long night..._

_After the Gokaigers made their decision by destroying the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, they went to go to sleep before the upcoming battle. One of the pirates however was still glued to the spot he was in earlier. At first, Gai felt relieved that they didn't need to sacrifice the Super Sentai powers, but he was still a little nervous about finishing the Zangyack off _(I mean who wouldn't be...IT'S THE FINAL FIGHT!)._ Unknown to him, someone tapped his shoulder from behind, which proceeded to make him jump._

_"Ahh! Oh A-Ahim-san! You f-freaked me out a little..." Gai nervously chuckled._

_"It's late, you need some sleep; you're going to need your strength for tomorrow," Ahim advised him._

_"I was just thinking about the day I became the sixth Gokaiger..." he said looking at his GokaiCellular, "...it's still sort of unbelievable..."_

_"Gai-san, if you need to talk..." Ahim told him before beginning to head for her room._

_"T-Thank you!" He blurted out of nowhere, as his face started to heat up._

_"For what exactly?" Ahim asked concerned._

_"For being the first to accept me when I became apart of this team..." Gai said keeping his eyes fixed on her face._

_"You don't have to thank me..." Ahim looked away from him, her face feeling warmer_

_"I'm serious; I know most of the time I can get a little overboard but..." He was going to continue until her hand was on his shoulder and she was right in front of him._

_"Gai-san, the passion for being a member of the Super Sentai and protecting your home is why I felt you didn't need to go through Marvelous-san's test..." Ahim suddenly felt that her face was flushed._

_"Ahim-san...I-I..." Gai began to stutter until..._

_[SNAP]_

_The GokaiGalleon began to shake violently for a second and instinctively Gai held Ahim close to him, in case anything were to happen. Ahim was a bit caught off guard by Gai's action as her head was buried into his chest. As she began to realize it, her face was completely red. Then the next thing that happened caused both of them to ease up._

_"Sorry guys, I was grabbing something of the deck and one of the ropes snapped, my bad!" Don sheepishly chuckled over the intercom._

_"Thank goodness," Gai said relieved._

_"Um...G-Gai-san...y-you can let go now..." Ahim was still wrapped in Gai's protective hug._

_"R-Right! S-Sorry...!" Gai let go as he chuckled nervously._

_"W-Well, I should be going now..."_

_"Wait, I need to give you something..." Gai then began to shuffle in the pockets of his hoodie._

_"What is it?" Ahim asked._

_"These..." He said as he pulled out a bunch of pictures of her. They were from the time when Ahim used different costumes to defeat the Action Commander Daiyarl. As she took the pictures from him, she looked through them and was getting embarrassed again._

_"Um..." she was only able to get that out after she looked at the pictures._

_"I took them off the GokaiCellular so I could give them to you. I'm sorry about showing everyone after that happened..." he then dropped his head to give her a bow._

_"Thank you...I will take my leave now..." she gave him a heartwarming smile before she was about to leave for her room._

_"W-Wait, Ahim-san, I want to tell you something..." he called to her, "...n-never mind, good night..." he then left the main room inside the Galleon and headed for his room._

_She then followed suit and headed towards her room to get ready for the final battle tomorrow._

_-Flashback End-_

"What was he going to say...?" Ahim asked as she noticed she now had tears streaming down her face.

[KNOCK] [KNOCK]

"Mind if I come in?" Luka's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"C-Come in..." Ahim replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes and gestured for Luka to sit next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Luka asked as she sat next to Ahim on the bed, making sure Ahim didn't catch on to what was in her hand.

"I-It's hard to believe he's gone..." Ahim said sullen.

"This may not be the right time, but _this_ was in his room..." Luka said as she pulled out a small silver box and handed it to her.

"W-What is it?" she asked Luka.

"Marvelous told us to clean out his room so Ryou-san could give his stuff to Gai's family. I found this on the pillow on his bed; it looks like it was meant for you," she said to Ahim before she left the room. For a few minutes Ahim wasn't sure what to do with the box.

"_I really don't think I should open this..._" Ahim began to contemplate as she put the box on her table. For a while, curiosity began to get the better of her and she finally opened it, "This is..."

...

* * *

**And there's part one! I will try to wrap this up as soon as I can but two things: I can't write scenes like this and I may need help finishing this.**

**So with that, let me know what you guys think! Constructive criticism greatly appreciated!**


End file.
